


The Brightest Star [Krangle One-Shot]

by twolonelystars



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolonelystars/pseuds/twolonelystars
Summary: This has spoilers for JRWI Convergence EP9!!!! I know with everything going on right now we could use some cute shit, so here's my comfort ship lmao
Kudos: 11





	The Brightest Star [Krangle One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> This has spoilers for JRWI Convergence EP9!!!! I know with everything going on right now we could use some cute shit, so here's my comfort ship lmao

Kasper slowly comes to consciousness, and stretches out. His back cracks due to the uncomfortable surface he was sleeping on. But that was okay. What mattered most right now is that Strangle was alive. He opens his eyes, and sure enough, he's still in the cockpit of the Stranglehold.  
"It wasn't a dream..."  
He rubs his eyes.  
He looks to his right, and on the control panel was the A.I. Frogtopus, Bingus, watching over him while he slept.  
He just smiles.  
"I have to check on Strangle."  
But before he had the chance to open the door to leave the cockpit.. Strangle walks in at the same time Kasper was about to leave, nearly knocking eachother over.  
"Woah! Kasper! Watch where you're going!"  
"You could've knocked first..." Kasper replies, dusting his shirt off.  
"Why are you up so early, Strangle? Shouldn't you be getting some rest?  
"Well, Alastyr gave me some of this G-Fuel. It made me feel a lot better!"  
He holds up a glass of blue liquid. It looks artificially flavored.  
"Well... I'm just glad you're doing okay, Strangle. To be honest, I thought I would never get the chance to see you again after... What happened in Yggdras."  
"Kasper..."  
Strangle puts his hand on Kaspers shoulder.  
"I would never leave you. Not even if a dragon swallowed me."  
The two embraced eachother tightly. It felt like it lasted forever, until someone decided to interrupt the special moment they were having.  
"Hey Kasper! So, yesterday I wa--"  
Alastyr busts in on them hugging, and they quickly turn around to see who's coming in. He rolls his eyes a bit.  
"Alastyr... Haven't you learn any manners?"  
Without saying anything, Alastyr looks down torwards his feet, and turns around to walk back to Flynn. Kasper closes the door.  
"Sorry about that, Strangle."  
Kasper sits down at the control panel of the cockpit. Looking out at the stars was a beautiful sight. Almost as beautiful as Strangle. Sure enough, Strangle sits down right next to Kasper.  
"You know, Kasper... Things have been rough ever since, uh, that happened. I can only hope it's been a little better for you."  
"To be honest, I haven't been the best either. I think..."  
Kasper looks down at the notebook he had wrote in. There was several points where he couldn't remember what had happened. His memory loss was getting worse.  
Strangle leans over and takes a peak at what Kasper has wrote the night before. His eyes dart over the pages, trying to read it quickly, and yet not being able to make sense of it. Kasper's process of writing was quite all over the place. He would often squeeze words in when he remembered something, his handwriting was messy, and there were a lot of unexplained sentences. Kasper closes the notebook before Strangle could get a chance to finish it.  
"Kasper."  
"Y-Yeah?"  
Strangle looks into Kasper's amber eyes and grabs his hand.  
"It's going to be okay. We're going to figure this out, no matter what happens. We're going to stop The Convergence."  
"You really think so?"  
"Of course."  
They spent the rest of the morning looking out at the stars. Their hands entangle and tightly squeeze together. It was nice to have a moment of quiet after what felt like months of travelling through different worlds. Kasper would occasionally try to count the stars in the sky, but would lose track.  
But, the brightest star of them all is sitting right next to him.


End file.
